Jonstown Compendium
A collection of lore from the Jonstown Library *Important documents contained are: :*Uz Lore :*Troll Facts Number Three (#270173) *Places described are: :*Apple Lane :*Beast Valley :*Boranini River :*Bullgraze Valley :*Bullrun Mountain :*Bush Range :*Chaos Woods :*Colymar Wilds :*Contemplative Rest :*Culbrea Mountains :*Cyclops Point :*Dangerford :*Delecti's Isle :*Devil's Glove :*Dragon Skull :*Dragon's Eye :*Enitian Fields :*Farshot :*Fossil Forest :*Giant's Walk :*Goranthal Ford :*Hartside :*Indigo Mountains :*Jarolar Keep :*Jisteel :*Lizardwood Wilds :*Lookout Ridge :*Marzeel River :*New Lunar Temple :*Old Wind Temple :*Orlanth's Hill :*Orolmarn Hills :*Pegasus Hills :*Pegasus Plateau :*Poet's Mountain :*Footprint :*Rainbow Mounds :*Sazdorf Ruins :*Shakeland :*Skull Hill :*Skyfall Lake :*Smithers :*Sounder's Vale :*Southvale :*Spinosaurus Flats :*Stagwood :*Still Lake :*Stone Nest :*Stonegate :*Stop Here :*Storlock :*Swenstown :*Tarndisi's Grove :*Tink :*Toena Fort :*Too Far :*Trader's Valley :*Two Sisters :*Twotop :*Upland Marsh :*Vale of Flowers :*Vesfield :*Vul :*Wasp Wilds :*Wasp's Nest :*Wyrmghost Ruins :*Zatarn Lake 1459 *A proverb 1460 *Solothi names the rulers of Peloria as Yelm, Oslir, Orlanth, Ernalda, Argan Argra and Ornyx 1461 *A summary of Maelthe's will 1462 *A list of local herbs useful against the Acid Itch Plague. *The Kerofinelan herbs are: Red Clover, Missile Roots, Irontree pine nuts, Kokolonni *The Inithi Maforosa catcus is described as being easier to import. 1463 A proverb 1464 A list of the ten quests of Harmast. Heort, Orlanth, Jajamokki and Talor are mentioned. The places are the Hidden Gate, Kartolin, Sky Giant's Castle. 1465 Nonino describes a prayer invoking Orani Mor 1466 Watercress is described as useful against Nicotine 1467 An estimate of a child as growing to be 150 metres tall. Presumably a giant child is being described. 1468 Cincub berrybrewer records a description of the Green Age based on a meeting with a spirit Eran in 1446 ST. Terms mentioned are Klor, Bozz. Eran is described as having fought for Magasta 1469 A desrciption of the Emperors of Kralorela with Yelm and Aether replacing Heen Maroun and TarnGatHa 1470 Nibrik tells a tale in 1447 ST about a paradise in Wastes of Hykim; the catch is that the inhabitants are Broos. 1471 A traditional cant of the Earth Goddesses. Ty Kora Tek, Asrelia, Ernalda, Maran Gor, Voria and Babeester Gor are mentioned. Esrola is not. 1472 A discussion of the stars and their origin. Named stars are Dayzatar's Eye and Pole Star. Malkion, Talor, Snodal, Jonat, Avlor, Dromal and Siglat are described as having their own stars. Snodal is mentioned as having secondary stars associated with his companion Svenlos and Arthen 1473 A description of Hrelar Amali 1474 A list of the Great Gods: Kyger Litor, Magasta, Aldrya, Ernalda, Orlanth, Yelm, Hykim, Daka Fal, Horned God, Cosmic Dragon, Malkion, Humakt, Uleria, Mostal, Chalana Arroy, Eurmal, Dayzatar, Arachne Solara and Wakboth. 1475 A description of Solar belief in reincarnation. 1476 A list of Hykim and his children: Golod, Vrimak, Palar, Jaskal, Molokka, Swems, Hippogriff, Gorakiki, Telmor, Damal, Mralot and Rathor. The Dinosaurs are described as descended from Maran Gor 1477 Gidden Lankom describes the Elves of Glorantha in terms of color. 1478 A description of the Neechen of Fronela 1479 A discussion of Xeotam and his ordeal at the hands of Azabur 1480 A proverb 1481 A discussion about interpreting Kralori mythology and history. The mythical invasions of Orlanth and Kajaboom, as well as the historical God Learner invasion of 770 ST is mentioned. 1482 A sailor's ditty mentions Powli Brew 1483 Alfgar Whitecloak of the Sambarri describes what he heard from a man in Backford. Egil Cragbrow is mentioned. 1484 Ocron Everseer describes his experiments on the diet of a Walktapus. It grows faster on a magical diet. The Tarsh Stone is used as a unit of weight. 1485 Yelm's opponents are mentioned: Basko, Molandro and Jokbazi 1486 A mythlet about how Ratslaff showed everybody their shadow. Only Lodril of the Gods of Light accepts his invitation is is later touched by shadow. 1487 Yorkil Cleensheet writes about the Black Sun 1488 A mythical history of the Kingdom of Ignorance 2997 Umath is chained between the sky and the earth. 12310 Tribes of the Old Heortland. 33997 A description of the number of times Harmast went to the Hero Plane 270173 Troll Facts Number Three 271832 *A description of Boldhome *Similar to Pavis Compendium#1234 Sources *Dragon Pass: A Gazetteer of Kerofinela *RuneQuest Companion *Storm Tribe: The Cults of Sartar *Uz Lore Category:Sartarite Documents